It is generally known that hydromechanical stored-energy spring mechanisms are used for activating switching contacts, for example, in high-voltage switching systems. The hydromechanical stored-energy spring mechanisms are provided with a generally hydraulically operated CO (close-open) delay circuit. This delay circuit is intended to use a time delay to ensure controlled opening of the respective switching contact and possibly of auxiliary contacts.
It is also generally known that hydraulically operated CO (close-open) delay circuits of this kind are highly susceptible to temperature influences, that is to say they ensure compliance with the respectively intended, required constant time delay only within a narrow temperature interval. The current generation of CO time delay circuits, which are hydraulically activated by a hydromechanical stored-energy spring mechanism, exhibit a constant time delay only in a narrow temperature range.